


Sister

by PentoPaper23



Series: The Life of Fergus Fraser [2]
Category: Outlander, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: One shots about the Siblings relationship between Fergus and Brianna.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Fergus Fraser/Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Faith Fraser/Fergus Fraser/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Fergus Fraser & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Series: The Life of Fergus Fraser [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Measles

Brianna watched from the cracked door as her mother and father fought with Fergus, the young man had come down with fever the night before and was currently well within its heated grasp. Her father was holding Fergus’s shoulders as he thrashed around and her mother was ringing out a cloth into a bucket of water. Bree watched on with a prang of familiarity as Claire tenderly laid the cloth back on Fergus’s forehead and shushing him when he went to move away from it. 

“No my lad be still” She said softly running her hand over his cheek, but Fergus continued to thrash around on the bed, his legs tangling in the thin sheet, a whine leaving his throat.

“Mère Claire”(1) he shouted as his arms flew towards Claire. She moved out of the way just in time for Jamie to lean across the bed to grab his arms locking them at his sides.

“Elle est juste ici, petit idiot. Soyez tranquille(2)” Jamie said sharply, but Bree noticed that his thumbs were rubbing slowly over Fergus’s heat filled forearms.

“Petite soeur. Ils la prennent.”(3) Fergus shouted out holding Jamie’s gaze with a heated panic filled look. Bree looked on in confusion when her parents shared a heartbreaking look.

“Oh my love” her mother all but sobbed as she leaned down to brush the sweaty hair out of Fergus’s eyes. “She’s not going anywhere. Bree is fine” But Fergus couldn’t hear her and he continued to thrash on the bed.

“Foi!”(4) he yelled franticly trying to break out of Jamie’s hold. Brianna saw her mother freeze and the colour drained from her face. Claire’s hands fell away from Fergus’s face and fell limply at her sides, the now dry cloth slipping from her hands and fluttering to the floor.

“Jamie”, her mother said, her tear filled eyes meeting her fathers over the struggling man. Her father had the same pained look on his face, but his hands still held fast on his oldest child.

“Sassanach the cloth” Jamie said nodding towards the fallen item. She saw her mother shake herself slightly and bend over to pick it up.

“I’ll need a clean one”, Claire muttered to herself as she walked away from the pair.

Jamie looked down at Fergus with an annoyed, but fond, look, “Ye wee fool, dinna mention Faith.” he said sternly, but Fergus just looked at him as if he didn’t even see him, his head rolled to the side and his eyes connected with Bree.

“Bree” Fergus said breathlessly.

“Christ” Jamie said under her breath when he looked over and saw Bree by the door.

“Well don’t just stand there Bree come help your father” Claire said bursting back into the room with one hand full of new cloths and the other holding a bowl of fresh water.

“Bree” Fergus said again his eyes following her as she stood beside Jamie.

“Yes yes, that’s Bree. Fergus look at me” Claire said placing her hand under his chin to turn his head towards her.

“Mère”(5) Fergus said with a small smile.

Claire smiled and cupped his check, ‘Yes me dear Mère is here”.

Fergus’s face crumpled as he started to cry, “Je ne pouvais pas protéger ma petite sœur de Randell. Tout est de ma faute.”(6) Bree’s ears pricked up at the mention of Randell, but she saw bother her parents share a look again.

“Dinna fret Fergus. Dinna fret, his no here son.” Jamie said brushing the hair off Fergus’s forehead as Claire had done moments ago.

“Brianna…” Fergus’s voice trailed off as he looked glassy eyed at Bree again.

“I’m here brother. I’m right here.” She said cupping his face her thumbs rubbing under his eyes.

“Jamie take his shirt off.” Claire ordered as she put all the new cloths into the bowl of water. 

Between the two of them Jamie and Bree striped Fergus of his shirt and laid him back down on the bed. Sweat was beading on his forehead, but most shocking of all was that his skin was covered in a bright red rash.

“Mama is that?” Bree gasped pushing Jamie out of the road to stand between him and bed.

“Shit.” Claire sad moving her hands over her son’s body,

“It’s measles.”

  1. Mother Claire
  2. She's right here, ye wee fool. Calm down.
  3. Little sister. They're taking her.
  4. Faith!
  5. Mother
  6. I couldn't protect little sister from Randell. It's all my fault




	2. Beetles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand and me finding the time while I "work" from home haha. 
> 
> Wash your hands.

“Are they always like this?” Brianna asked, nodding her head towards their parents. Fergus laughed into his drink and rolled his eyes.

“Non – they are normally worse.” He said, smiling at his sister.

Jamie had Claire throw over his lap and they pair had their foreheads resting against each other’s. Whispered words where shared between them and they were none the wiser to the other people gathered around the fire. The pair shared a small kiss and Bree felt herself blush and look away as her father ran his hands over her mother’s sides. Fergus’s laugh rang out at her reaction.

“You best get used to it ma soeur (sister of mine)” he said taking a deep drink from his cup.

“I’m just not used to seeing her like this” Breanna confessed sadly.

“Was mama not married again after the rising?” Fergus asked confused his head cocking to the side his eyes searching Brianna’s face.

“She was, but it wasn’t like this” She replied. Fergus’ face darkened.

“Was he unkind?” he asked seriously.

“He never physical hurt her I don’t think. But I see now that yes he was unkind to her.” Brianna replied sadly, “I don’t remember them every touching or kissing, I just remember the fights they didn’t know I could hear. I fear that she stayed with him because of me.”

Fergus reached over to hold Brianna’s hand, “Mère is here now, I think that’s all that matters” They both laugh when Jamie throws Claire over his shoulder and marches back to the house. Fergus refills her cup.

“Best have another cup ma soeur.” He said laughing at the blush covering her face, “now tell about this Beetle band again, did they really live in the sea?”


End file.
